This invention relates to a biaxial stretching bottle having a carrying handle and more particularly to a biaxial orientation bottle which a pair of U-shaped carrying handles are formed on both sides of a neck portion of the bottle.
There has been a bottle with the carrying handle as disclosed in WO Patent Publication 082/02969 as a biaxial orientation bottle with a polyester resin which is typified by a PET bottle. This bottle with the carrying handle has an oblong carrying handle which is molded integrally on one side of the neck portion when injecting a preform. The carrying handle is bent from a connection region by a load of the bottle which contents are filled and the bottle can be held in the condition of hanging.
Polyester resin is lacking in flexibility, differing from a polypropylene resin or the like. For this reason, there has been a problem that since it is not bent conveniently by the load of the bottle, it is hard to carry the bottle in the hand perpendicularly.
There has been known the bottle with the carrying handle disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei. 218190 (Europe Laid-open Patent Publication 0856472) as means for solving such problem. A base portion constituted by an overhang piece is formed on a symmetrical position of both sides of the neck portion of this bottle. The U-shaped carrying handle which a handle grip portion and an arm portion of the both sides are formed integrally is molded integrally and continuously on one end of the base portion. The carrying handle is provided longer than a distance (height) between the base portion and an opening of the neck portion across the sideward. Moreover, fluidized-orientation is given on the resin to be molded by molding the boundary of the arm portion and the base portion in a thinned-wall as a narrowing portion, and the carrying handle is designed to be able to pivot upwardly and downwardly from a boundary.
The bottle can be held in the condition of hanging approximately perpendicularly, since the carrying handle is bent naturally from the thinned-wall connection by the load of the bottle and the arm portion is pivoted upwardly to change the direction of the carrying handle in the longitudinal direction, even though the carrying handle is directed transversely when grasping the carrying handle of this bottle with the carrying handle to lift up the bottle. Moreover, the load at carrying in the hand would be concentrated on the connection strengthened by fluidized-orientation of resin molecules. Therefore, even though the base portion is of a non-orientated-plate shape, it can withstand to a certain measure of load. For example, even though being the bottle of the degree of approximately three liters, it can not be damaged due to the load.
However, even though it becomes possible to carry in the hand the bottle approximately perpendicularly, it is provided with only one thin-plate shaped carrying handle, moreover, the handle grip portion which fingers of a hand of a user are hooked has no sufficient thickness. For this reason, the problem would be caused that the handle grip portion comes to dig into the fingers of the hand to feel a pain in carrying due to the load in the case of the bottle with the carrying handle of a large-size of more than five liters, so that carrying can not be performed unless otherwise holding in and lifting up the bottle in a halfway.
Such problem can be solved by forming a pair of U-shaped carrying handles which the handle grip portion and the arm portion of the both sides are formed integrally and are molded integrally on one end of the base portion on the symmetrical positions of the both sides of the neck portion. A pair of carrying handles rising-up on the both sides of the neck portion in such a manner as to be bent upwardly allow to place the fingers of the hand into both grasp portions to grasp the bottle. Therefore, the burden can be lightened and easy to hold than the case according to the carrying handle formed on only one side of the neck portion.
On the other hand, even though the load due to the contents by upsizing of the bottle is increased, the bending strength of the connection on which fluidized-orientation is given is large unexpectedly, and the connection can not be broken easily unless otherwise bending more than required. However, the base portion becomes easy to deform due to the increased load, in addition, to tend to be damaged easily. Since the connection is strong also against a tensile force, the tensile stress is concentrated on the both ends of the base portion and to bend the base portion upwardly from the central. This causes deflection of the base portion, and it becomes unbearable with the base portion made of polyethyleneterephthalate of approximately 1.4 mm in thickness, when this is repeated. Therefore, deflection and breakage of the base portion should be prevented by means of any means in the large-sized bottle of the degree of approximately ten liters.
This invention is devised for solving the described-above problem, and the object is to provide a biaxial stretching bottle having a new carrying handle capable of adopting also in the large-sized bottle of the degree of approximately ten liters which has been hard to adopt heretofore without changing the structure of the carrying handle drastically by increasing durability strength of the base portion and the connection.
This invention devised for the object described above provides a biaxial stretching bottle having a carrying handle, said bottle comprising:
a neck portion;
a trunk and a bottom which a biaxial stretching is given in a thinned-wall from a lower end of the neck portion;
a pair of base portions formed with a horizontal overhang piece formed in such a manner to project the both ends at a symmetrical position of a side surface of the neck portion; and
a pair of carrying handles formed in such a manner to connect with one end each of the base portions and provided on a side of the neck portion, wherein said carrying handle is constituted by a handle grip portion molded integrally and arm portions of the both sides, a plane shape is a form of U-shape, the carrying handle is molded integrally with the neck portion when injecting a preform and is used as a carrying handle of the bottle as it is, said arm portion is longer than a distance from the base portion to an opening of the neck portion, and the respective arm portion of the carrying handle is connected to one end of each of the corresponding base portions, whereby the carrying handle is provided long in the sideward and across the both sides of the neck portion inwardly, here, a connection region of said base portion and arm portion is provided with a thinned-wall connection with a required length, said pair of carrying handles are constituted on the both sides of said neck portion in such a manner as to be bent freely longitudinally, and a pair of brackets are constituted across the lower surface of the vicinity of both ends of said respective base portion and a side surface of the neck portion, thereby to be prevented the base portion from deforming and breaking.
According to the invention, even though carrying the bottle in the hand by using the carrying handle repeatedly, the base portion cannot be deformed due to deflection and can withstand to the load. The structure of the part of this carrying handle also can be applied for a large-sized bottle, for example, a largesized PET bottle of approximately ten liters, and in this case, the carrying handle cannot be broken from the connection due to the load, and the bottle cannot be dropped out due to breakage of the base portion while carrying in the hand.
Moreover, the load loaded on the fingers of the hand of the user also can be shared between the respective carrying handle by grasping a pair of carrying handles.
Moreover, in such biaxial stretching bottle with the carrying handle, the bottle can be carried in the hand, bringing a pair of carrying handles on the both sides of the neck portion together, and can be conveyed in the condition that two persons hold the carrying handle by one side, if required.
Moreover, a bracket undergoes the tensile force which acts on the base portion at carrying in the hand. Therefore, it can withstand to the load sufficiently without causing deformation due to deflection, even though the base portion is constituted by the overhang piece.
Moreover, in this invention, the upper surface of the vicinity of the connection of said base portion is preferably provided with a stopper constituted by a projection for limiting for the respective carrying handle to go beyond the neck portion to position at the bending position of the opposite side, which is constituted by bending of the carrying handle in such a manner to be in contact with the upper surface of said arm portion. In some cases, the upper surface of the arm portion of the vicinity of the connection of said base portion is preferably provided with a stopper constituted by a projection for limiting for the respective carrying handle to go beyond the neck portion to position at the bending position of the opposite side, which is constituted by bending of the carrying handle in such a manner to be in contact with the upper surface of said base portion.
Since a limitation for a bending range of the carrying handle is provided by blocking an excessive bending of the carrying handle by means of the stopper projected and arranged on the upper surface of the arm portion of the base portion or the carrying handle, deterioration of a bending strength of the thinned-wall connection which tends to be caused when the handle grip portion is bent up to the opposite side beyond the neck portion also can be prevented. According to this constitution, the life time of the connection is extended, and it becomes possible to use repeatedly over the long term.